Surrounded
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: Based on the backstage interview Renee Young conducts with the Shield on January 17th's Smackdown. One-Shot.


Surrounded.

Based on the Shield's backstage interview from the January 17th Smackdown. :D

***

"Renee... Oh Renee..."

Renee Young's head popped up. She was sure she heard her name but looking around, she didn't see anyone around. Shrugging her shoulders and chalking it up to an overactive imagination, she returned to her ipad, finishing up an article for .

"Renee..."

There it was again. She stood up and walked around, looking for anyone who could have been calling for her. She shook her head and decided to head for one of the dressing rooms. She didn't have her own but with all the divas already left, she'd be by herself, with plenty of silence and solitude to work.

She entered the room, sighing as she slipped out of her shoes, the fuzzy blue carpet feeling wonderful on the soles of her feet. She decided to sit on the carpet, back against the wall, and spread her work out around her.

Reaching up, Renee took her hair out of the ponytail, running a hand through it. She enjoyed her job. She really did. It was great to work with all these different people in the WWE, and she was glad she didn't have to put her body on the line by getting in the ring. She had all kinds of respect for the in-ring performers, she just didn't want to do that, although she had little doubt that she'd be involved in storylines or bumps.

"Oh Renee..."

The blonde looked up, annoyed. With a huff, she rose up, determining to find out just what the hell was going on. Going to the door, she yanked it open, intending on yelling at however was annoying her. Instead, she was met with a face full of black. She moved back and looked up into the blue eyes of Dean Ambrose, who had a smirk on his face.

"Hey Renee."

"That was you?"

His eyes just sparkled.

"What do you want?"

Dean didn't answer, just smiled, fiddling with the strings of his hoodie. Renee rolled her eyes and went back into the room, deciding to ignore the former Jon Moxley. She lowered herself to the floor, picked up her ipad and continued on.

"I don't think she's happy to see us."

Renee's head rose back up at hearing a different voice. Seth Rollins stood there as well as Roman Reigns. What the hell did they want?

"Why would I be?" Renee said snidely.

"Ooooh, kitten has claws," Roman noted.

Renee stopped and looked up at the trio. "What do you want?"

Dean's eyes changed from innocent to smoldering. He crouched down in front of her. "Now, why would you ask that darlin'?"

The blonde felt a cold fission of fear go down her spine. She didn't know exactly what was going on but she knew she wasn't going to wait around. She hastily started to gather up her belongings, rising to her feet, nearly knocking Ambrose over.

The three men watched Renee, noting her nervousness. Dean grinned at the other two before stopping the woman from moving, trapping her against the wall with both his arms.

"You afraid of us, Renee?"

The interviewer didn't answer, instead darting her eyes around to see if she could possibly find a way out. Dean grasped her chin, turning her head back to look at him.

"Hmm?"

"In my place, wouldn't you be?" she replied quietly.

"Perhaps. But I'm sure of myself and have no fear."

"Oh leave her alone, Ambrose," Rollins said, pushing Dean's arms away, wrapping his own arm around Renee's shoulder. "Nothing to be afraid of. Why are you afraid?"

Renee's shoulders sagged. "Why don't you put your characters away and I might feel better."

Dean and Roman chuckled as Seth pulled his arm away. She was so cute.

"You jerks!"

Seth laughed out loud. "Told ya!"

Renee turned and pushed Seth, but she had a grin on her face. "I told you not to do that!"

"What did you expect, sweetheart?" Roman pointed out. "Tell us not to do something and that's all we'll want to do."

Renee huffed. "Men."

"Ah, you love us."

She turned and shot a no-bullshit look at Dean. She stepped up to him, toe to toe, the grabbed the hoodie and pulled his face to hers, crashing her lips to his. He made a noise of surprise in his throat and responded in kind, tunnelling his hands in her hair and kissing her back, thrusting his tongue into her mouth.

Seth and Roman looked on in approval before Rollins went to bolt the door locked. Roman pulled off his vest and shirt while Seth did the same. Roman gave Seth a hot kiss before sidling up behind Renee, who jumped.

"Wha...?"

"Shh, darlin'," Dean said, breaking his mouth from hers. "We'll take real good care of you."

Renee's eyes widened as Dean began to disrobe, tossing his hoodie and shirt aside, his lean, nearly hairless chest coming into view. Roman pulled Renee's shirt over her head, turning her and falling to his knees in front of her. His mouth went to her covered breasts, his hands grasping and kneading them, pushing the cups up to pull a nipple into her mouth.

"Oh god!" she cried out as Roman's hands circled around her, going to her ass and squeezing.

Seth, now completely naked, pressed against Renee's back, his erection against her back. Dean took her mouth again, guiding her hand to his throbbing length as he too was now naked.

Renee ran her hands through Roman's hair, gripping it at times when he sucked particularly hard on a nipple. After a few minutes, when his own erection was too painful to keep tucked in, Roman pulled away from the blonde, allowing Dean to take her place, while Seth quickly divested her of the rest of her clothing.

Roman pulled off his boots, pants and boxers, pumping his cock briefly, precum already forming on the head.

"Okay, get her up."

Renee wondered what he meant when Seth and Dean each went to a side of her, lifting her up as if Roman was going to powerbomb her. Instead, her legs wide, Roman thrust his tongue into her moist center, laving her in long strokes.

"Oh fuck! Yes!"

The woman laid each of her legs over each of Reigns' shoulders, keeping her legs as wide as she could. Roman's hands cupped her ass as he feasted on her, his lips wrapping around her clit. Dean moved Seth behind Renee, and the two-toned man pushed the blonde up so she was straddling the Samoan's face. Rollins' trailed his tongue down over her ass while Dean dropped to his knees and took Seth's cock into his mouth. After a beat, he wrapped a hand around Roman's length, sliding his hand up and down.

Roman's hands were placed on Renee's hips as Seth sunk down next to Dean, taking the man's mouth in a heated kiss. The Shield's enforcer pulled Renee's heaving body away from his mouth, lowering her to lie on the carpet. She moaned contentedly as Roman covered his cock with a condom. He parted her legs again, settled between her thighs and thrusting deep into her core.

"God! Yes!"

At Roman's urging, Renee wrapped her legs around his hips, thrusting into her slowly. He lowered his mouth and took her lips harshly, before trailing his mouth down her throat and back to her breasts.

Seth and Dean broke apart, going to either side of the copulating couple. Dean alternated between kissing Renee, kissing Roman and sucking on her rosy nipples. Seth moved down to watch as Roman's cock was repeatedly buried in Renee's hot pussy. Rollins positioned himself and pushed out his tongue to run the length of Roman's cock each time he slid in and out.

"Oh yeah, Seth!" Roman called out. A few minutes later, "Hold up, Seth."

The two-toned man moved back, as did Dean. Roman rolled him and Renee over, moving her legs so her feet were flat on the carpet.

"Ride me, beautiful."

Renee flushed, her sweat-soaked hair sticking to her head. She pushed the hair out of her face and braced herself on Roman's hard chest, which pushed her lush breasts together. Then she moved her hips back and forth, her head going back, her eyes rolling back in her head. Roman felt like heaven. His cock was so big and filled her so well.

After another few minutes, Roman stopped the girl from moving. "Okay, Seth, you're up."

Renee climbed from Roman's body, his dick making a slick sucking noise as it slid from her body. Seth turned Renee over, positioning her on her hands and knees. He was glad he had already put on a rubber because he was soon going to burst. He pushed Renee to lean down on her elbows, settled in behind her and drove himself into her core hard, making the blonde cry out.

"Oh yes, Seth! So good!"

Roman removed his condom and knelt in front of Renee. "I'm close, baby. Take me over the edge," he said lowly.

Renee reached out and immediately took the man's cock deep, the head bumping the back of her throat. She quickly rose and fell on him, creating a delicious friction. Roman grabbed her head and started to fuck her mouth, drawing groans out of her and Dean. He knew all too well what Roman's cock was like. A few more plunges and Roman came, his climax hitting him hard. He shot into Renee's welcoming mouth and she swallowed it all down. Then he fell back onto his ass, panting. He braced his arm on the floor as he leaned in to kiss her, tasting himself on her lips.

Roman rolled away as Seth pounded into Renee. He pushed a hand down to her pussy, fingering her clit, drawing circles around it. She squeezed her tunnel around him, making him thrust even harder.

"Oh god, you feel so good!" Seth cried out.

Renee squeezed even harder, which led to Seth bottoming out and coming. He rested his hips against her ass as he savored his release. After a few moments, he pulled himself from her, immediately going to dispose of the loaded condom.

The blonde reporter wiggled her ass and looked at Dean, who was lazily stroking his cock. Dean smirked and neared her, his dick bobbing. He sidled up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up. He kissed her neck as his hands rose to roughly knead her breasts.

"Hmmm..."

Dean got to his feet, pulling Renee up and turning her to face him. He kissed her softly before grabbing her by the hips and picking her up, wrapping her legs around his hips. Glad he had a rubber in place, Renee reached down between them, positioned his cock at her entrance, allowing him to glide in.

"Oh fuck..."

Each of the men filled her so completely, yet in different ways. Dean cupped her ass and started bouncing her on his dick, each thrust seemingly going deeper than the one before. He stepped back to sit on a chair, holding her close. Then he braced himself and began pounding her hard, drawing heated and breathy cries out of her.

"Fuck, Dean, fuck!"

She smashed her mouth to his, plunging her tongue into his mouth. He accepted her mouth, his hands gripping her ass cheeks almost painfully as he fucked her hard. He pulled his mouth from hers for a moment.

"Play with that pretty clit of yours, darlin'," Ambrose groaned out.

Kissing her hard again, Dean felt as Renee slid a hand into her pussy, her forefinger and thumb squeezing her swollen nub hard. She wretched her head back and screamed out his name as she came hard, her whole body shuddering against his. Her tunnel gripping him caused him to reach his end and he poured himself into the condom resting inside her body.

Dean wrapped his arms around Renee's shuddering body, the spasms in his own body seeming to go on and on. Finally, it stopped. Renee looked at him, wiping his sweating hair out of his eyes. Leaving another kiss on his lips, the blonde shakily pulled off Dean's body, his spent cock sliding out of her.

She headed towards the shower, the men following her, grabbing towels along the way, Dean being a little longer as he had to get rid of the filled condom. As the hot water flowed over each of them, only one thought raced through Renee's mind: when can we do that again?

The woman looked up to see the men looking at her. "What?"

"Uh, we can do that again any time you want, baby," Seth piped up.

Renee felt her face heat up. She really said that out loud? With a grin, she lowered her head and turned back to the water. It would appear that she would no longer be alone on the road. In fact, it looked like she'd be surrounded by these gorgeous men.

She couldn't wait.


End file.
